Lord Edwin I
Not So Humble Beginnings Edwin Arnos started life as a son of a wealthy business owner in the High District of Larnoa. As the first born son he was expected to take over matters of business when his father died, and so he was schooled at the Royal College in the Temple District of Larnoa. There he learned how to read, write, and translate ancient scriptures from before the Day of the Storm. He also learnt how to take care of money, and learnt a great deal about book keeping. He left the College 'with Excellence' and was set to take over his father's tailoring business when he passed. Tragedy in the Family Before he took charge of his first business, Edwin's father died suddenly and left his business to his only son. However to Edwin's horror he found that his father had owed a great deal of money to the Banks Of Larnoa and so had left his son and widow with crippling debt. It was Edwin's power of persuasion, and excellent business skills that allowed for a miracle to happen. Instead of selling off his father's business and fading into memory, he became a prominent Lord serving under HEHE. Whilst at the Royal College, Edwin had made friends with a son of another prominent family, the Solaces. With some expert connections he found himself in the Divine Halls of the Empire. After waiting half a day he found himself in an audience with the Esteemed Emperor himself, and so took it upon himself to insult the Emperor's clothes. The Emperor was furious and demanded Edwin's arrest, but before the guards got to him Edwin reassured the Emperor that there was a reason for his outburst, he could make much better garments. He was playing on the Emperor's vanity and so it worked for the Emperor became interested, not squandering the attention of the most powerful man in the known world, Edwin explained many ways he could improve the Emperor's looks. After many months of fine tuning, Edwin presented the Emperor with a whole new wardrobe, and the Emperor was delighted. So much so that he gave Edwin a place in his court, and squared his father's debts with the banks so that Edwin could make more clothes for the Emperor and the whole imperial family. From Riches to More Riches Edwin was not content with being the personal dresser of the whole imperial family and so schemed and bribed his way into the Imperial Wisdom, the council to the Emperor. There he served faithfully until given the opportunity to rise further. Whilst waiting on the steps of the Imperial Palace Edwin overheard two Imperial Wisdom Advisers whispering in hushed tones. He approached sneakily in order to listen closely to their suspicious conversation. What he had ear-dropped into by chance was a plan to strip the Emperor of his legitimacy, which would be sure to ensue an open rebellion against the crown. Edwin took this evidence straight to the Emperor, and sure enough the information was true. The two conspirators were hanged, and Edwin was rewarded with fitting titles. He was given vast lands in the North-West of the Empire, named Arnos, and was given a noble birth.